Pain, Addiction, Starvation:All Wrapped With Love
by LePapillonDeLaPassion
Summary: Romance-Graverobber & O/C. What will happen when someone finally realizes that the Graverobber is more than well, a Graverobber. Can he fall in love? Can a girl wounded by memories, heal? Warning for rape and the usual Repo-stuff
1. Graveyard Encounter & The Escape

**Disclaimer- I do not on any part of Repo! The Genetic Opera, but if I could choose, I'd pick Graverobber. I'd get him to sing me the Zydrate Anatomy song every night.*giggles* Anyway, before I go off on my girlish fantasies and forget all about the story, I'd like to say I recently discovered Repo! And it is now officially my favorite musical. Amy is also MY character, and she's chained to my teal bed by strands of thick Nerd's rope, so even if you tried to steal her you couldn't...ha-ha**

**Copyright-I do not own Repo again, nor am I trying to claim it for my own…this is just a writer writing about her favorite movie, no legal ties attached.**

**Pain, Addiction, Starvation- All Wrapped With Love**

**Chapter 1-Graveyard Encounter/the Escape**

**The night sky was a smoky blue and black, and if you looked through the thickening fog, you could see shimmering white dots that appeared to be stars. "It's a shame something as beautiful as that has to be hidden…" Amy thought to herself. The graveyard was quiet tonight, but that didn't mean that Amy had to let her guard down from the Repo Men that threatened to kill people on sight. Shadows of the moon lime lighted against each tombstone while Amy extracted what she needed from the rotting, infection-infested corpses. The blue glow of the vile gleamed in her needy blue-green eyes, and Amy looked at it as if it held all the answers to all the turmoil of the world.**

**Amy marched around the graveyard lost in her imaginings, heels aching, cursing herself for wearing her clunky high combat boots. Ever since a year ago, Amy has had to fend for herself, and when she was homeless she had to figure out something so she could survive and selling Z was just the something she needed. Each week, the addicts gave her a pretty penny for the addictive painkiller. Yes, Amy knew addiction; Amy knew addiction all too well. When she had starting dealing Z, Amy was curious about what made it so amazing. One night, while checking her inventory from the night before, the little glass vile intrigued her as never before. Amy slowly placed the shining beaker into the gun, her conscious swirling with questions. _Should I really do this? What will it feel like? Will it hurt? I've never been high before. Anything to ease the pain._ Amy pressed the gun against the crook of her arm and it sparked into her veins like fireworks. Amy felt the best she's felt in her whole life-then everything went blank.**

**Amy was suddenly thrust into her own Wonderland. Her eyes seemed like a kaleidoscope and her blood pulsed like a million African drums. Her head felt like it was filled with sweet helium. Amy felt like she could fly. She was suddenly plunged back into reality when she heard she heard her radio make that all too familiar buzzing sound it's been making for the past three years. _Shit, Amy thought, ugh, the corpses are waiting for me. _Amy quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her tool belt, opened her door (well pushed it, because it was off the hinges), and headed to the cemetery.**

**The sky tonight blazed of a navy and a baby blue color, and the fog from two nights before had subsided. The graveyard was full of noises from various small creatures, and sometimes Amy liked to guess what type of animals they were. Hours passed, and still she kept on daydreaming, once in a while forgetting where she was and what she was doing. Glancing behind her, Amy saw the shadow of a man flash across a mausoleum, and ducked out of sight. She saw him dig up the body of an older woman-she watched him shove the syringe into the woman's nasal cavity, and out came the blue liquid. She peeked over the tombstone, and he saw her. Amy felt her heart beating out of her chest, and she prayed to God that he wouldn't start talking to her….she didn't like people anymore...not since…..**

**The Graverobber**

**"What are you doing here?" said Graverobber.**  
**"Same as you" said Amy. Amy's bottom was starting to hurt from sitting on the cold dirt ground, so she stood up. Noticing her boot was untied, she bent down to lace it. Graverobber glanced down her blouse, seeing her chest somewhat exposed. Amy spotted this and quickly stood up and pulled up her shirt. Amy blushed and the Graverobber, finding her awkward manner hilarious, laughed aloud.**  
**"When did you start getting into the Z business?" the Graverobber asked in a smoky voice.**  
**"When I was 13…something happened….I needed money." said Amy, not wanting to tell her deep secret to this stranger with multi colored hair. Well, truth is, Amy actually loved it, but she'd never tell HIM that, he might get the wrong intentions. Amy shuddered at the thought.**

**The moon began to come out from behind the clouds, and Graverobber could now see Amy somewhat clearly. Amy was a sight that's for sure, thought Graverobber. Amy had caramel-chestnut brown hair and blue-eyes that you could get lost in like an ocean. She wore her hair in ponytail, with various color and shape clips straying around the top and sides of her head. The clips were unique thought Graverobber. A lot of the clips had stars or circles on them, something of that nature. ****Some of the clips had animal prints on them, and some of them were in the shapes of hearts and flowers. She wore a zebra striped t-shirt, a pair of painted up jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Her wrists were the home of many rubber bands and colorful bracelets and over all this; she wore a big black trench coat. She carried a messenger bag, and he saw that it was decorated with many patches and buttons. He saw incrusted paintbrushes sticking out of her bag, and felt bleak internally. She had passion for something, while Graverobber felt like one of the bags of garbage he slept in every night.**

**Lost in thought, Graverobber hadn't noticed that his Z vials dropped on the ground. Amy went to go pick them up, and on the way down, Graves's and Amy's noses touched. For almost a minute, Graverobber couldn't tear himself away from her eyes. The two stared at each other for quite some time and snapped out of the daze when an alarm blared so loud that it felt like needles were being shoved in their ears. "INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS!" the alarm screamed. ****_I wish that bitch would shut up…thought Graverobber. Fuck, maybe my ears are bleeding. _Graverobber and Amy darted out of the cemetery as fast as their feet can take them.**  
**"I don't want to be alone." Said Amy as a small tear cascaded down her right cheek.**  
**Graverobber breathed a frustrated sigh. "You can come with me." he said as he took her hand. Grave led her to a house that looked like it had been burned down, rebuilt poorly, and had a wrecking ball to the roof. Amy didn't care; it was better than where she lived…a cold chill went up her spine at the image of her home.**

**Walking inside the warm house made her feel like she could melt. Christ, she hadn't been warm since…well, then. She couldn't think about that now. Feeling warm, Amy slid out of the leather trench coat, and stood by the fire. Graverobber was shocked at what he saw-Amy was skin ****and bones, almost emancipated. She had different size and shape scars on her arms and wrists, and even worse on her back. Her shoulder blade each had four long deep lines of wounded flesh (It looked like fingernail cuts to Graverobber)**  
**"Hey, artsy, what happened to you?" he said with a touch of concern in his voice.**  
**"Oh, n-nnothing, it's nothing, I'm alright." said Amy.**  
**_She's a terrible liar….I'll get the answer out of her some way…_thought Grave.**  
**"Artsy, I never got your name…" said Graverobber.**  
**"Um…It's Amy….you?" said Amy**  
**"I actually don't remember my real name...you can just call me Grave." said Graverobber.**  
**"We'd better go to bed, heard they're bringing new stiffs in tomorrow, wouldn't want to miss out on that, would we?" Grave said with a wi  
wink.  
****  
Yes, Amy felt it. Her body needed Z, and god knows where she'll get her next meal, she knew she needed money. Grave had made himself comfortable on a hammock in the corner of the room, and Amy decided to sleep on the couch. Amy looked over at Graverobber. _Maybe I could learn to like him, despite the fact that he was a man…despite that maybe he was corpse stealing drug pusher._ She could see something inside him..hell, maybe she was wrong, but it was better to be with him than another man she knew…Amy shut that door of her mind and allowed herself to fall asleep on the dust coated old lady couch.  
****"_Hopefully I'll have no nightmares…" _thought Amy.**


	2. Amy's StoryAgony

**Chapter 2-Lack Of Sleep/Amy's Story**

**A/N-I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't kept up. I hope this super long chap makes up for it. I love u guys!**

** Graverobber awoke to the sounds of screaming and crying. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and frustration (****because after all, he was having the first good sleep he had in years) **_**Why in the hell is she crying? **_**thought Grave. Amy started screaming and sobbing "No! N-no please don't hurt me! Stop it! Please!" He figured she was having a dream about a Repo Man, so ****he rolled his eyes in annoyance and tried to go back to sleep. ****  
**** The screaming stopped for a while, but an hour ****later,**** it continued again. Pissed off at not being able to get his required 6 hours of sleep, he marched over to the couch and shook her awake. A****my quickly sat up with a gasp, hair and body drenched in sweat, and tear stains down her cheeks. Her eyes, which were wide with fear, looked as if they could pop out of her head at any minute. Grave noticed that her eyes looked like they've seen things no ****girl like her should have to see. ****  
**** Realizing where she was, her head fell back on the pillows. She felt something wet under her head and when she went to look, a horrible smell burned her nostrils...it was vomit. **_**Jeez, **_**Amy thought. **_**How embarrassing. **_**See****ing another pillow underneath the bed, she took the dirty pillow and threw it in the fireplace. As she watched the flat pillow burn, a small river of tears flowed out of her eyes silently. Grave came over to the fireplace to watch, and taking notice ****of her**** sadness, (in his whole life finally having concern for someone other than himself) asked, "Artsy, what's eating you?" and Amy shook her head. "Come on, you can tell me...your secrets safe with me" Grave said with a wide grin, his black lips stretching an****d his white teeth showing. Amy paced around the living room for a few minutes, (Grave could visibly see tears forming in her eyes****) and**** Amy thought "He's the only person that I can be safe with.**

**.I have to tell him..." She let out a deep sigh and began her story...**

"**8**** years ago****, when**** I was 11, both my parents died from repossession. My dad...-a heart. My mom...-a spine. When I was 7 my dad had his first heart attack. The doctors never figured out what was wrong with his heart, but my Dad knew that h****e had to do something to stay alive****...so**** he went to Geneco...My mom told him over and over that it was a bad idea, but he refused to listen. At first, he was keeping up with his payments. Then, when the economy crashed, he got laid off from his job. Mon****ths later, my mother found his body lying in the kitchen...cut open...dead...the Repo man took my father away from us. After my father died, my mother became depressed. She started taking pills for it, she took so many pills that I began to lose count- T****hey made her sleepy. When I was 13, I came home to find out from the police that my mom had gotten in a terrible car accident...the accident damaged her spine, ****almost leaving her paralyzed. The doctors said the cause of it were the pills. ****She went to Geneco**** even though she knew it was dangerous****, and got a new spine. My mom didn't have a job and she tried her hardest to both provide for me and keep up with her payment****s...but she could only do one. Soon enough, a Repo Man came for her too...she said as she ground her teeth at the thought of those evil men. I had to live alone,**** no one in my family wanted me. I could o****nly take care of myself for so long...after a while, they shut ****off everything, and they had to**** tear down my home because it was infested. I had to live on the streets for 2 years, until what I thought was luck, my cousin found me and took me in. In the beginning, things were ****great;**** he bought me canvas and paint, and paintbrushes. I was happy. Then,**** as I started to grow...you know certain things, he started looking at me funny. She paused and cringed, remembering the stares her sinister cousin would give her. Graverobber looked at her, knowing what she meant, knowing where this was**** going. He didn****'t know if he really wanted to hear, but he decided to let her finish anyway. He nodded and said "Continue." "He started to touch me. After she said this, she flinched as if those ve****ry words hurt like her soul ****being torn in half. He would grip my thig****hs while we had dinner, and would... brush my backside while I was walking down the hall. The week after my 16****th**** birthday, I woke up at night to find him standing over me...breathing on my neck. A salty tear drop then came out of her left eye, and she bru****shed it away. "He said,"..she continued, 'You don't know how bad I want you he said, and now I'm going to make you mine.' and he pinned me down to the bed. He tore off my clothes and...she sat down next to Grave and started sobbing in her hands. "H-he ra****ped me" Amy sobbed. Grave closed his eyes and thought ****"**_**What kind of monster would do something to a girl like this**__**?"**_** Grave placed a hand on her back****...****he could feel her ****spine;**** he could feel her whole body trembling. This was the first time he ever felt genui****nely sorry for someone. He clenched his teeth together to keep from breaking the door down and going to kill the son of a bitch himself. "I'm sorry" he said. ****  
**** As she cried harder, his heart broke just a little bit more. He finally gave in and wrapped his ****arms around her and held her. It was a mistake. She screamed and ran to the corner in the room that was farthest away from him.**_** Shit,**_** he thought.**_** I shouldn't have done that.**_** She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, closing her eyes as tears spi****lled out of them and landed on the rotting floorboards. When he walked over to her he saw her eyes were wide with fear. As he got closer, she clamped them shut and started rocking back and forth, humming "You Are My Sunshine" He slowly sat down across from**** her, wishing that there were something he could do to help her. Under her breath, she started saying "Please don't hurt me..." and rocking faster and faster, until Graverobber finally said "I won't hurt you." and Amy said with a wet voice, "How can I trus****t you? You're a man." "You have to trust me because I'm the only person you got right now...believe me when I tell you I am not the kind of guy you need to fear." He slowly walked over to her and sat next to her, and she started sobbing into her knees. He ****moved slowly closer to her and he once again tried to hold her. This time she only flinched and he said "It's ok...no ones going to hurt you...I will not hurt you."****  
**** After several hours Amy's sobbing finally subsided and she fell asleep peacefully in his a****rms. He carried her over to the couch and laid down beside her on the floor so that if she had any nightmares again, he would be there to comfort her.**

**Morning**

**Amy awoke to the beams of light shining through the cracks of the boarded up windows and doors. She heard the sounds of sizzling coming from the kitchen and she smelt the long missed aroma of bacon on the fryer. Her stomach rumbled...she blew it off. She threw her trench coat around her like a robe, got up, and walked over to the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.**

"**Hey there…" Amy mumbled sleepily to Grave.****  
****"How'd ya sleep, Amy?" Graverobber asked.****  
****"Please don't ask" said Amy. Graverobber chuckled.****  
"Aren't you hungry?" Graverobber asked as he smiled, knowing she'd try to get out of it.****  
Amy couldn't resist his smile.**** She sat down and ate, but as she thought about all that fat and grease sitting in her stomach, she suddenly was blinded with an image of her cousin pinning her against a wall, spraying spit in her face calling her fat and worthless-then she was blinded with an image of herself 400 pounds heavier, and she darted to the bathroom, leaving Grave baffled and worried. ****  
He put his ear to the old rickety door and heard sounds of gagging and sniffling. She was trouble and he needed to do something. He broke down the door and looked down at the girl who needed so desperately to be conv****inced that she was loved. She had her fingers down her throat and her too thin chest was heaving out ungodly gags. When she saw him peering at her with a blank stare, she started sobbing with her slim fingers still on her tongue, ready to make herself sick again. She kept saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" and when Grave saw her shove her fingers back down, he quickly grabbed her arms and gently held them behind her back****, sitting on the floor with her.**** She ****then reeled forward, the rest of her breakfast, landing on the toilet, dripping off the edge. Grave quickly looked and saw large amounts of blood in the toilet, along with polluted water, and then looked back at Amy's fragile figure, looking at each of her sharp protruding bones..**_**Jesus, she can't be any more than 96 pounds thought Graverobber.**_** Amy couldn't stop sobbing. She kept saying to herself, "I'm so weak and disgusting" and Grave whispered in her ear, "It will all be alright…I promise, no pain will come to you again, little darling" and with that final word of the day said, Grave scooped her up and placed her on the couch where she had spilled her deepest secret to him and he spent the day staring at her face, trying to figure out how he was going to help her, but most of all he was wondering**** how to tell her he loved her.**


End file.
